Fall
by Hrist Valkyrie
Summary: AU & little OOCness. Ino was taken by Shikamaru. Sasuke greatest warrior was called to fight in battle and finds Hinata and I'm not telling. read on. Main:SasuHinaSubs:GaaHina NaruIno ShikaIno NejiSaku.T for violence and language.--DISCONTINUED--
1. Shaping Chaos

I'm in the mood to write so hooray!  
Haha this is my first series here  
I'm giving a Sakura nice role here so Sakura fans can read on.  
Why? Let's say I'm nice and I don't want to be unfair to anyone and for a change.  
Anyway, as I said this is AU, the setting is on ancient Greece  
and apart from that, everything is considerably normal.  
Oh yeah, In the story Neji and Shikamaru are siblings,  
plus, this inspired by the Illiad and the fall of Troy  
You dont like it then beat it!  
Disclaimer: Oh please! Spare me! I don't own anything!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already nightfall but still, there is feasting all over the Spartan castle. Everyone is drinking to their hearts contentment and they're

helping themselves in the bonquet served before them by the servants. Music, laughter and merry-making filled and echoed in the entire hall.

The King and Queen sat there conversing with their guests. The peace treaty between Sparta and Troy is truly a success, an air of security filled everyone

Who would ever thought that this would be the last of that feeling? This is the destined night that would determine the start of a great chaos...

Ino, queen of Sparta, felt a strange sensation, one that you could feel when somebody is staring at you, it's like all of your movement is being watched.

Looking around, she saw two sits from her, Shikamaru, the younger prince of Troy looking to her so intently. Shikamaru has been showing strong emotions

towards her and she know that it was improper but she can't resist him, he's so irresistably charming when he wants to be, it's quite obvious because

of his reputation as a woman charmer had crossed the seas but the poor queen is learning it first hand. She can see desire, determination and lust in his

eyes, it was intoxicating and the air is getting thick for her to breathe and she can't take the way he looks at her right now. She turned to Naruto.

"Sire, would you excuse me? I would need some air to breathe..." Naruto turned his head to her and smiled

"Yes, you may go. I'm sure that you're tired now and if you would like, you can go in our chamber now." The queen nodded and took her leave.

So swiftly like the wind, Shikamaru slip-off the bonquet hall and tailed the queen.

She was on top of the castle tower breathing all the air she needs and breathing-out tensions then she felt a presence behind her.

Two strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She doesn't need to look back to know who it is. She knows it's not her husband.

"Why do you torment me so?" She asks, not resisting his hold knowing it would be futile.

"The news of your beauty that travellers accounts for rivalling the beauty of goddesses has reached me in Troy but..." He paused breathing her scent

"You're beauty is far greater captivating than what the travellers account it for. It doesn't rival the goddesses, yours is the face of a goddess..."

"And I have heard that you are good at charming womens but I never thought that you never let pass another man's wife."

"Now you know, I don't. I'll never let pass someone like you."He said nearly touching her ears, cold chills run down Ino's spine.

"Leave me be!" She jerk his hands of so sudden when he's not expecting any resistance so it was successful. There is good meter distance between them

"I love you more than taht husband of yours could ever be or had ever been! Does he loves you or for that matter did he ever loved you?"

Ino narrowed her eyes and he just kept his air

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you ever felt that he loved you? But then again the marriage between the two of you might have been an agreement."

He waited for her to say something but continued when she said nothing. "Hear me my queen, he may not love you but I do. Tomorrow at dawn we will sail back to Troy." He said as

he turned to his heel

"Why are telling me this?" She ask but never heard a reason.

_Now, I know why all those women fall head over heels to him. He's quite the eloquent speaker._

"Oh, Naruto do you love me, my king?" She stared in the heavens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning:

The king is furious like never before. He was clutching his fist and banging it on the table.

"My king, the queen is nowhere in the palace, I have sought everywhere!!!" A servant said

"My king, I have seen the queen leave the castle early this morning, even before the sun is risen." Her handmaiden said

"True, my lord, a fisherman confirmed it to me taht she saw the queen aboard the Trojan ship." A rushing and panting palace guard said

With that the king exploded his rage.

"UNGRATEFUL TROJAN BASTARDS! I WELCOMED THEM, GAVE THEM A PLACE TO STAY, FED THEM AND I ACCEPTED THEY'RE PEACE TREATY!!!

AND THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME?!"

"YOU!!! DO YOU THINK IT WAS JUST FOR THEM TO DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE?!!!" The poor servant shuddered to his king

He saw this and took a deep breath, to try to contain his rage

"Never mind, prepare my ship. I'm sailing to my brother."

_Ino, why?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks, if you want me to continue with this then give me a review cause how the heck would I know somebody's reading this?!  
I'm not psychic to know! Plus, if ever a lot of you wantme to continue I can only update when school lays off tensions.  
This is mainly a SasuHina, wait for them to show-up but also all characters have involvement in shaping the plot.


	2. Sasuke, coming or not?

Thank you very much to all who reviewed! 

You inspired me to continue writing this.

Plus, I'm not really good at writing actions

but I'll work it out for the story's sake.

Disclaimer: And Again, I never and would NEVER own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All allied kingdoms of high king Gaara are summoned to prepare for war and

assemble in the shore of Aulis as soon as possible but the departure for

Troy would be three day from now. Anyone who would refuse shall be considered

an enemy to the ruler of Aegean and therefore would pay the price of his defiance,

the annihilation of his whole kingdom."

"Is that all you wanted to include in your message, sire? Or is there more?"

The redhead paused for awhile to think for any addition

"No. That is all, have the fastest boats deliver my bidding to all the kingdoms of Aegean. You may take your leave now."

"Sire?" Jiraiya, the High king's high adviser inquired

"Yes?"

"Sire, we need **_him_** to win this war..."

"And who is this **_him_**, you speak about?" Gaara chosed to play dumb,

He hated that person so much. He never showed any allegiance to him, the high king!

"You know well who this **_him_** is. Be reasonable. Think. How many

countries and war have you conquered and won because of **_him_**?

You need **_Him_** to win this war."

The high king sighed

"I know what you mean. True enough he is the greatest among the Greek warriors

but also he rather laugh in my grave than fight for my side in this war, In

Addition to that, I hate him of all the warlords there is..."

"Be a wise king, set aside your emotion. Make him fight for you. Convince him."

"There is only one person who can convince him... Servant add this message

for the King of Ithaca, tell him that I would like him to convince **_that person_**.

That is all you may take your leave now and you too Jiraiya, you can continue wenching as you please."

The servant bowed his head and left. Naruto is suspiciously eyeing his brother

and Gaara,nonetheless, sensed what his younger brother is doing.

"Is there something on your mind, brother? Why do you look at me like that?"

"Pray tell, why are in so helping me? It can't be of mere brotherly concern."

The high king gave an amused laugh.

"Brother, brother, brother. The weight of a crown grew you a brain, you're

not as clueless as you used to be."

"Do not moke me! Answer the damn question!"

"My, my, my as hot headed as ever. I guess you never really change at all but

then, who wouldn't be mad if his wife went with another man."

Naruto's face is the look of murder and Gaara sighed.

"Fine. Really, I can careless for your pretty wife but the people who abducted

her is Trojan royalty..."

He looked for any sign of objection from his brother

"What does it has do with everything"

"It means I can take over Troy with a reason. My little brother was dishonored

by a Trojan prince and I think it's reason enough to engage to a war with them."

"As I have thought, you always have a gain in things you do..." He said accusingly

"Brother, you get your pretty wife back, you kill the Trojan bastard and I got Troy

all for myself, there everybody's happy. It sounds fair enough. Agree?"

"Agree. As if I have a choice."

"You know me well brother."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Ithaca:

"Greetings, my good lord. I bring with me biddings of high king Gaara."

The servant paused, the clever king of Ithaca pondered of what the king has to say.

"Continue"

"My lord had bid me to tell this to you:'All allied kingdoms of high king Gaara

are summoned to prepare for war and assemble in the shore of Aulis as soon as

possible but the departure for Troy would be three days from now. Anyone who

would refuse shall be considered an enemy to the ruler of Aegean and therefore

would pay the price of his defiance, the annihilation of his whole kingdom.'

Also he had a special task for you to convice **_that person_** to join in this war."

"Very well then, tell the king that I will send my best war fleet and I would

personally go and participate in the warfare against Troy."

The servant bowed his head and leave. The king ordered his fleet to prepare and

a certain somebody crossed his mind. He smiled at the thought.

_Maybe I should take care of **that person** now._

_I think I'll pay him a visit it's been awhile since I last saw him._

Kakashi then set sail in his fastest vessel to Aegina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Aegenia:

Two figures where vigorously sparring. Obviously, one of them is highly more

skilled than the other.

There was a punch here and the next moment a kick in the limb and then clashing

sound of wooden swords were heard.

Sai was heavily panting, Sasuke had already punched him square in the face and

had successfully delivered a kick on his side. He saw an opening in Sasuke's

defense but then he thought maybe it's only a trap for him so he hesitated.

"Never hesitate" Sasuke delivered a hard swing of sword which numb Sai's hand and

in an instant he had unsworded Sai.

"That's what you get for hesitating. Scared?" He taunted but this young man still

has one more antic to show.

He immediately drop down and kicked as hard as he can Sasuke's right leg but it didn't

work, standing-up again, he tried to deliver a quick blow on Sasuke's face but he

caught his wrist in mid-air and Sasuke turned around and in an instance he was

behind Sai holding his wooden sword against his throat.

"Petrified dear cousin?"

"Damn it! Just when I thought I can g et back on you for punching me so hard in the face!"

Sasuke released him from his hold and gave an amused chuckle

"Not today, cousin. You know if I'm not holding myself and we're really in a battle

your face would be as broken like an iron ball just smash it."

"Ah, and I should be grateful the great Sasuke, valiant champion of the Greeks

has nearly knock my jaws out!"

"Sarcastic as ever, eh? That's the spirit and yes, you have to be thankful that

it's me who punched you in the face. That's all for today's training and besides

I got company to welcome..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He smirked on his cousin

"You still have a long way to learn, cousin. Watch"

Sasuke took a spear and hurled with such accuracy and force that it hardly missed

the man riding in a horse in a good 10meter distance if it werent for the tree,

Zeus knows what could have happened.

The man laughed and took the spear out of the tree and continued his way to Sasuke.

"Your hospitality for your visitors are truly unmatched." He threw back the spear

on his hand and Sasuke caught it and handed it to Sai to put it aside.

"And what could be the business of Kakashi, wise king of Ithaca be doing here?"

Kakashi took a deep breath.

_This might be hard_

"Achilles, a war in Troy is about to begin and---"

"Are you sent here to convince me by that pathetic excuse for a King?"

"As always, you can always see through me."

"Of all the kings of Greece, I look-up to you the most and you're being

a loyal dog to that boar?"

"Sometimes, you need to be a dog to protect your own interest. Ithaca can't afford

an enemy like Gaara, he would likely turn to ash my kingdom and kill al the citizen.

Enough with that, so are you saying that you're not going just because of your personal

hate to the high king? That's quite unreasonable. Think of the the Greeks that you can

save if you go there. Think like a wise man, Sasuke"

"Do you think I'm that shallow? Just because of personal dislike? No. I wont fight

because of two reasons. One, is that I won't enter into war and risk my life and my men's

life for a faithless woman and a husband who can't even look after his wife, besides, it's

his fault, marrying a woman who's famed to be the most beautiful woman in the world---"

"So, you're also jealous that Naruto got the most beautiful woman in the world and you don't?"

"Hell no! I am not jealous and I have never been and would never be jealous that

I swear to all the gods! She's not even my type! A vain woman doing nothing but

care for what she looks! I don't appreciate beauties that are of pure seduction

similar to that whore goddess Aprodite!!!"

"Okay! Enough! I got it! you're not jealous! Cool down! What was it you're

saying? Your second reason for not coming?" He said raising his hands in the air

"The Trojans never did anything wrong to me."

Kakashi became quite.

_How am I supposed to convince this guy?_

Sai butt in after being left-out in their conversation

"Hey is Neji, the Trojan champion, really that strong?"

"Hmmm. Yes, they say his courage and strength is unmatched."

With that he came out with another thing to pull on to Sasuke

"I wonder if who's stronger, the Champion of the Greeks or of the Trojans?"

"That's not going to work, Kakashi."

"What? Are you accusing me of tricking you into going to Troy? I'm

merely wondering who's greater. Too bad, I'll never know."

"Good for you to know, by the way this young lad here is Sai, my cousin"

"Oh, you're that boy. I saw you two spar. If Sasuke here won't come, we'll need strong

arms like you in the war."

"Play all your tricks on me all you want but please spare my cousin"

Kakashi laugh on Sasuke's remark

_being blunt as ever_

"Hear me Sasuke, this war would never be forgotten. People would make accounts of it

for thousands of years. The heroes that will fight in it would never be forgotten..."

He started walking away but then came to a stop and with out turning to look on Sasuke

"The ships would be leaving in three days for Troy in Aulis."

When Kakashi was already sailing back in Ithaca for preparations. Sasuke went for a

a walk in the shore line thinking about what kakashi said

_The heroes that will fight in it would never be forgotten..._

_Damn! Kakashi knowing which button to hit!_

_Glory and immortality is too good to pass!_

He then noticed that he is face to face with his mother.

"He had come for you, didn't he?"

"Yes, mother. He wants me to fight in that war in Troy."

Her mother took a deep breath

"You know I have always told you that there is a prophecy I have known since your birth

that you would die after you killed the Trojan Champion if you would go into that war,

you would never return home to me."

"I know mother. I would die after the greatest of my enemy has fallen but mother,

I am undecided whether I would go or not.

"Sasuke, my dear child. If you stay, you would find a wonderful woman who would bear

your children, they will love you and so will there children and the children after them

but after that when you are dead, they will forget all about you, the coming generation

of thousand years would never know you even exist. If you go, life would be short for you

but it would bring you glory that will last for thousand years. They will write your

name in history, people will talk of your strength and courage in the coming thousand years."

_It was just like what I was thinking._ He stayed quite and think it over.

"Your fate lays in your hands, Sasuke. I would accept whatever decision you may have."

He nod he's head as a sign that he heard her and she went away to let her son think.

_Immortality and glory..._

_My glory walks hand in hand with my death..._

_Sad fate decreed by the gods..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahhahaha. Here's the update. Tomorrow's the end of my exams!!!

Review please! So I would know what you think about it

And if I should stop or continue writing this. And oh yeah for nejisakura wait for Neji

to appear, I think he'll be appearing in the next chapter.

Here's the Naruto characters that you have shown so far and their Illiad equivalent.

Just in case you're interested.

Helen- Ino

Menelaus- Naruto

Paris- Shikamaru

Agamemnon- Gaara

Nestor-Jiraiya

Odysseus- Kakashi

Achilles- Sasuke

Patrocholus- Sai

Thetis- Mikoto(Sasuke's mother)


	3. Troy

I'm really sorry for not getting this out for awhile.  
Got myself into some serious troubles.  
Mom, made sure I can't go within 2 mtr radius with the computer.  
As if it's my fault we got Zero in the Physics Project.  
It's my friggin groupmates fault for not cooperating.  
Why?! Do I have to suffer of their bullshits?!  
Sorry I just want to let out some pressure. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I do it would be a total mess

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Ino are in the ship's cargo area. Ino was obviously distressed while Shikamaru sits there in complete silence, skimming his next move.

"What have I done?!" Ino asked to no one in particular as she paced back and forth

"Apparently, you chose me over your husband and we are currently onboard to Troy." He answered so non-cholantly(sp?)

That was the last string and she break in tears, Shikamaru seeing his princess this distressed made him felt guilty and  
mad with himself. He wrapped his arms around her and planted kisses in her forehead, tip of her nose and lstly in her ear  
before whispering in her ear,

"You look more stunning with those tears out of your eyes... We'll sort this out, every thing would be fine."

She pulled away from him and stared indifferently at him with tearstained eyes

"H-How?" her voice broke with all the thoughts clouding her.

"How can you b-be sure of t-that? D-don't you k-kn-know---" He cut her off placing a finger in her lips then ever so softly,  
traced her lips. He doesn't like seeing her like this. Distressed. Shaking. Scared.

"Believe me, love. As long as you're with me, everything is fine..." He kissed her lips that he had been tracing.  
She never responded with his kiss neither did she pulled-away. She just let him... He stopped and he just smiled.

_In time,love..._

"I have to go and take care of somethings..." he said kissing her palms and then leaving her reluctantly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pleasant breeze, isn't it? Fit for sailing. The gods must be in our side." Shikamaru said as he approached his brother  
who was intently staring at an emerald neclace in his hand.

Neji clenched the necklace in his hand and stared far-off in the ocean.

"Gods are treacherous beings, brother. They bless you in the morning and curse you in the nightfall."

Shikamaru was puzzled with his brother's word

_Does he know anything? I have to think of something fast!_

"Brother, do you love me? Do I mean anything to you? Would you protect me? Would it matter to you if I die?"

It was Neji's turn to be puzzled with his brother's word but also a rise of suspicion came to him

"Shikamaru, the last time you sounded that desperate is when you were twelve years old and you just took father's  
royal scepter and just lost it somewhere in Troy, what have you done this time?"

Neji said trying to sound calm as possible but with an unspoken threat of -say something wrong and you're dead-.

Shikamaru could feel the tension but, nonetheless, gathered the courage to have the guts to lead him where Ino is.

"Follow me, I have something to show you."

Neji followed him and clenched his jaws in anticipation of what could his brother done this time.

_Did he took Naruto's crown or something?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had gone to the lower deck:

"Gods Shikamaru!" He was beginning to be blinded with rage

"I swear by the father of the gods I would gut you here and there if you weren't just related to me by blood!"

Shikamaru tried to place his hand on his shoulder but he struck his hands away

"Don't! What the hell is inside your freaking head? Does bedding merchants' wives and shrine maidens not enough for you  
that you have to go take the Spartan king's wife?!!!"

He stared hard in his brother, wlling him to answer him

"I love her brother..." He answered quietly

"Oh you faggot! Love? How about your love for your counrymen, to your homeland?!!! Your love for father?!!! You signed his  
death contract when you took her onboard! And you'll let many suffer and die for that woman?! For love?!!!"

he stopped and tried to take in air

"Turn the ship we're going to Sparta." he oredered the men and the sail begin to turn  
"I'll bring her back and there's nothing you can do..." He said with venom in his every words

"I'll go with her. I don't want anyone to suffer or die for my love. I'll die for her, for my love." He said firmly

"Die for love?! How pathetically poetic! Tell me do you know anything about dying? Have you killed anyone?! (shrug)  
Have you seen men dying?!(shrug) No?! Then don't talk about dying when you know nothing about it!"

"All the same, I"ll go with her. I'm not asking anyone to die for me..."

Neji clutched his head in his hand before giving a frustrated sigh

"You just did. Turn the ship!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy:

It was magnificent. That was all how Ino could describe the welcome and Troy. They are garbed royally and elegantly in the  
finest silks, she was riding an open chariot with Shikamaru as Neji is riding in a horse a few meters ahead of them.  
Everyone is in there windows throwing flower petals and cheering for the safe return of their princes. Shikamaru and Neji are  
waving and smiling to the people, young ladies can be seen squealing in the godly apperance of the princes and they seem  
to faint when their smiles and waves turn to their direction. Some women noticed her and began to whisper around. It made  
her feel uneasy, shikamru noticed and reassured he r and kissed her cheeks. She tried to smile but it was an obvious fake one.

"Wait til you father, he's very kind." She tensed-up fearing the encounter would he shout at her, send her back or worst  
kill her.

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll like you." He said taking her hand in his.

The chariot then stopped. He offered his hand and she took it, Neji is ahead of them ascending the stairs. She can see people  
up there. She took a deep breath and they began walking the stairs.

"Neji, my eldest son. Approach." The king who look a whole lot like Neji but way too older said. They kissed each others cheek  
(custom people)

"Shikamaru. Come." he said as he opened and extend his arms to his youngest and did the same as he did to Neji.

"Father I have somebody I would like you to meet." The king nod his head. Shikamaru gestured her to come to his side.  
Neji waited in anticipation of what would happen.

"Father, this is Ino."

"The Spartan queen?" Ino was scared now, what would he do to her?

"No, she's a princess of Troy." His father seemed to contemplate his words he then extended his arms to her  
and kissed her cheeks

"I've heard rumors of your beauty and for once rumors were true, welcome to Troy, princess Ino of Troy."

She was so happy and relieved. The king was very kind.

"Welcome back sons. And Neji, you've been missed by someone so dearly." He said glancing to a pink haired woman.

"Go, be with her son. She had been restless since you left." He then nod his head and walked her way to her.

She then noticed that it was a throne room tha has a passage way that lead to a long hallway and a grand staircase.  
A figure then came rushing from the staircase to the throne room.

"Shikamaru! Neji! Cousins!" She said excitedly. Shikamaru then came to her and gave her a hug

"Beloved cousin. Your beauty has become more breath taking than it has been when we left."

"Thank you." She said as she blushed. Neji then approached their directin and noticed her attire.

"You're a servant of the sun-god now?" he ask, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, the young men of Troy were devastated when she took the virgin robes." The king answered for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were walking the garden of Troy's palace, obviously discussing something of high importance

"How if I send peace emissaries to him?"

"You know Naruto, Father. He'll behead them and spike their heads in his gates."

"What would you like me to do then, Neji?"

"Send her back father to Naruto." He paused while he absorb the site of Troy from where they are.

"This are my countrymen, I wouldn't let them suffer for unjustifiable reasons."

"I understand, Neji. You're a noble man and no doubt would make a great king someday but have you seen the fire in your  
brother's eyes? You know he's not the bravest person there is, infact when complication arises, he's one of the first to  
back-off."

He paused for awhile and palced his hand in his son's shoulder

"Women had always fawned over him but this time something has changed, he's really in love with Ino, willing to put at  
stake his life and besides, it's only a matter of time before the enemies would attack us. They had their greedy eyes  
on us from a long time, since we are the richest city and we controlled trade with Asia."

"Father..." he looked away from his father's eyes

"What made you sound so sure, father? I know you are aware that by now, Naruto has gone to Gaara for help and for sure  
he had assembled the whole Aegean army, taking this an oppurtunity to attack us. Father we can't win this war, send her back."  
"Neji would this coming war cease if we send her back? No. That Gaara would surely crush us still. Fear not, son.  
We have been in numerous wars and never had our walls been breached and Apollo is on our side."

"Just how many batallion does the sun-god commands?"

"Do not mock the sun-god." He said sternly

"Father, I have always honored the gods but this is different."

"Son, this conversation is over."

He gave-off a sigh and take his leave

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw his wifwe sitting on the edge of the bed lulling his son to slip. He crept quietly to her side and wrapped his arms  
around her.

"He's grown." He said seeing how he's been bigger when he left and he nuzzled to her neck.

"Neji, I've missed you so..." She said arching her neck for him to have better access and he began to trail her neck with  
butterfly kisses but then she abruptly stand-up. He groaned but she put her finger in his lips and leaned in to his ears.

"You'll wake the little angel." She then walked to the crib and laid him there. Now he understood.  
When she was an arms-length away from him he pulled her to him and they both crushed in the soft bed.  
He rolled a bit that now he's on top. His hands travelled her sides tracing the contours as he conquered her lips. It was  
fierce and passionate, filled with all the emotion they bottled-up for eachother when they were mile apart. She parted her lips  
and wrapped her arms around his neck, he gladly explored her and for him, she was so sweet. They both pulled-away for air, he pulled her in a sitting position and whispered in her ears.

"I have something for you." He then pulled something from his pocket, it was the emerald necklace he was staring back in the ship.

"I can't stop thinking of your eyes when I saw this in the market there in Sparta." He said as he placed around her lovely neck

"How does it look?" She ask with that look that makes him want her more, if that is even possible

"Beautiful but nothing compares to the beauty of your emerald eyes." She smiled sweetly to him and kissed him

"Thank you."

Insert here some intimacy cause I'm still working on that skill...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise to update as soon as school would stop being an ass and again I'm sorry.


	4. Defier

Heres the next Chappie! 

Ikimasho: Itachi!

Itachi: What do you want?

Ikimasho: -puppy eyes- Can you please do my disclaimer?

Itachi: After you didn't even put me in this story, you want me to do the disclaimer?!

Ikimasho: Ahhh, so weasel-chan is sour for that and who says I wouldn't put you here?

Itachi: I'm going to appear?

Ikimasho: -sticks out tounge- Kidding! I do NOT Own Naruto, okay? Bye gotta run from homicidal Itachi!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are two ways to describe this, one is that it's a living nightmare, two, hell had loose break on earth...

The site, I guarantee to you is not for someone of a weak heart.

The smell of blood is thick can nauseat anyone, yet it's wonder how those men can still go on...

The scream of anguish of the people who knew they will meet fate in a matter of seconds desperately drags as many as they can witheir doom

Arrows are raining in every direction, Boulders smash bones of those who dare stand before it and bloodied sword

that cut through men's flesh in a suave and easy slash taking some limbs with them or when lies in the hand of an expert

can snatch men's life in a blink of an eye.

It was a godless site.

Men are dying everywhere, every passing second more fell to the gound in a bloody heap.

There, blood waters the soil, the soil where they will return.

A terrible site, isn't it? Yet from a safe distance by the sea a certain man actually enjoys the event.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_With Gaara_**

"What is that ship doing?! I ordered all ship to wait for all before launching an attack!  
Who in the name of Zeus openly disobeyed me?!" Gaara said glaring at that ship as if willing it to burn.

"It's lord Sasuke, my king. The sail is a navy blue with the crest of his family." A man with telescope in hand  
informed that king.

Jiraiya who was on the same ship as Gaara had an amused look on his face.

"This would be interesting, let's see what would happen." He voiced out looking intently in Sasuke's ship that had just made it to the shore and  
warriors are beginning to disembark.

"What the hell is in his mind?!"

"I think he's planning to take on the shores of Troy with his men." Jiraiya answered still amused with what's happening

"He plans to attack with only 60 men?! He's deranged! Does the man wants suicide?!"

And now Gaara had his eyes fixed with a certain raven haired guy, half wishing that he'll die and him to suceed before he  
can even set foot on the ground, Gaara is a king who would rather sit aside and watch the whole ordeal rather than participate  
but he would if time asks for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just sliced a man's throat and there he lies dying with each passing moment and there comes another to my right side,  
I plunged deep in his abdomen my sword then turned it before drawing it back.

My armor is totally covered in blood, blood of the countless men that I have decreed death with.

I noticed that those lazy whores had finally made it to the shores and are now disembarking.

_This battle is mine_

I then head to what seemed to be a shrine or a temple with my men following suit.

We made it to the entrance of the temple. The temple guards tried to stop us but in an instant, he ended like the rest cold,  
bloody and lifeless. My men then entered the temple and I noticed the golden statue of Apollo, from what I've heard Appolo  
is the patron of Troy. I smiled at the statue and in an instance I sliced it's head. War does not need gods and from  
a distance I saw more of Troy's warriors in horseback

_reinforcement, huh? I'd gladly welcome them._

A smirk made it to my face and I snatched a bloodied javelin from  
the guards hand and hurl it with such precision and power that it striked and killed the man who's riding beside the  
one who seems to be there leader, I waited until taht leader of them was in a a good 3 meter distant from me and he  
dimounted his horse with his sword in his hand. Even with a single look, I knew that this man is of royalty.  
I proceed to walk inside the temple, tempting him to follow suit.

When they where in a hallow passage in the entrance my men jumped to them and butchered their lives but I saw that the prince  
was unharmed.

_A worthy opponent_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've heard of this man's strength and brialliance in battle but what he just did moments ago was amazing. Throwing  
A Javelin in such a distance and still hitting a man, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself. There's  
no mistaking it, this man before me is Sasuke, the greatest warrior in all of Greece.

I noticed the bloody bodies in the floor. They were the temple's priest and priestess. Worry washed all over me.

"This priest and priestess weren't armed, why did you kill them." I can feel rage slowly consuming me

_Does this man has no honor?!_

He barely shrug as a response which only angered me more I lounged at him, aiming for his accursed heart.  
It was futile attempt as he swiftly moved away and walked to the temples upper floor. I followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So that stair leads me here on the rooftop?_ As I was thinking this, the prince who I think is Neji, made it  
here also.

"Nice view, isn't it prince?"

"Bastard! I can careless of the view! All I know is that I'll end your life here!"

"I won't talk that big if I were you prince. Haven't you noticed that all of your warriors that were as foolish but I guess,  
not strong enough like you who happened to enter this place are already fallen. You're the only one remaining."

"Do you intend to scare me?"

"Is the ever valiant warrior-prince of Troy namely neji, be afraid of death?" I ask mockingly

"I careless if I'm the only one remaining here, I'll fight you to death with all the life in me." He answered firmly

"Why kill you now? When nobody can see? Where's the glory of it? I came here for glory, prince. Go home for now, we'll  
settle this fight when there would be amass who would witness your death."

He kept staring at me as if I'm a two-headed monster or something.

_Scared that I'll kill while you're in a retreat?_ I chuckled at the thought, he's obviously getting annoyed

"What's so funny?" He asked irritably

"You. Go prince, I'm not going to kill if your back is against me that will be too low."

He then used the stair there that lead to the ground and mounted his stallion.

"You let him go, my lord?" I heard Yamato, my right-hand man asked

"It's too early for the blood of the royal to spill."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I returned to the shoreline our camp was already being set, I saw men bulding walls made of tree torsos to somewhat  
serve as a first line of protection if those Trojans would ever dare to take as face on.

When I neared my station, I saw my cousin Sai still sulking with his head down. I didn't let him join this war, sure  
I trained him an d he's a good student but this are the Trojans one of the most discplined and organized army in all  
of the world, so I can't risk the possibilty of his death and how can I fight if I'm worried about him.

I called his name and I saw his face lighten-up as he approached me.

"Have you been sulking all day?"

"NO! I helped setting the camp, you know! But I'm still mad at you so I sulked there when I finished my part of chore!"

"You know what? I have something that only you can do." I saw his eyes glistened, I even mentally shuddered

"What?! What?! Come on tell me."

"Ok then, remove my armor first." I handed him my helmet and he removed my cuirass, arm guard, knee guard and gauntlet

"Then what do I do next?" I gave him a smile and ruffled his hair

"Wash the blood-off and shine it."

"I thought I graduate from this!"

"Ah, yes but there's no one I know who can clean them like you do." He pouted at me

_He's still childish, he's not fit for this war..._

"Here, clean this up but be careful not to cut yourself and sharpen it after..." I told him handling him my sheated sword.  
His eyes sparkled again, I knew this would work.

"Oh wait Sasuke!" I stopped in my track and looked back at him

"Yamato told me to tell you that there's something in your tent, he said something like gift and amusement."

With that I left and walked to my tent. When I entered I saw a girl tightly bound in a sturdy post, her hands were tied  
and so is her feet and there's a gag in her mouth.

_I see, gift and amusement. Why didn't I get it earlier._

I walked to her and removed her gag, she glared hard at me as if I would die from that, I smirk at her and she turned  
her head aside with an attitude.

_Feisty, aren't we?_ I walk to the water basin,

"Apollo would get you for these desecrations"

"What exactly did I do that offended your god?" I ask removing my shirt and changing into a hakama like pants  
and I washed the blood from my body.

"You killed Apollo's priests and priestess!" She said angrily to me

I washed my face, trying to forget my slain pained expressions and I looked back at her, she was still looking away from me.

"Look girl, I fought numerous battle and slain many but never did I killed a priest or priestess for that..."

"Then your men did!" She snapped back at me, this time staring straight into my eyes. I noticed she was beautiful.  
With long black hair that has a bluish glow into it, porcelain skin, a lovely pace though it has some dirt on it right now,  
and eyes that are a lovely shade of light lilac (A/N: I don't see the need to make it white with lavender tinge since  
she's not a ninja here neither are they in the ninja world, minor change isn't it?)

"What's your name?" He ask her and all he got for a response was a 'hmph'.

"Well miss 'hmph', I think you are of royalty seeing how you speak to me fearlessly, that takes years of training."  
I bent towards her and smelled her hair, it was the scent of lavender and camomile.

"Yup. Hmph, you're definitely of royalty." I said as I untie her hands

"Stop inventing names for me! It's Hinata!" She said rubbing the sore parts of her hands

"Oh, finally you told me your name." I triumphantly smirked at her and that hateful glare returned to her

"I still hate you for what you did! Apollo would surely punish you and strike you dead!"

I crouched down to his level and tipped her chin, so that she was directly staring to my eyes. She held her breath as I do,  
she's feeling uneasy around me that reaction made me smirk at her.

"I'm here down to my hakama and defenseless, His priest and priestess dead also, his acolyte's a captive, so what's  
holding back your god? He's afraid of me?"  
She slapped away my hand

"Apollo's master of the sun! He fears nothing. Someday the wrath of the gods would descend upon you."

"gods, gods and gods, don't you know anything better to say?"

"That's not something to be said of someone who knows nothing about the gods!"

_Knows nothing about the gods, me? Che._

"I know the gods better than you do or anyone in this earth. I have seen them and tell you what, the gods are jealous of us  
mortals. They're jealous over the fact that we only lives once and that we only pass once a chapter of our lives which makes  
us brilliant and one of a kind. do you understand?"

She remained silent, then Yamata peeked his head in the curtain door.

"Sorry if I'm didturbing something but Gaara want to see you."

"What? He wants me to give tribute for him watching others fight, bleed and die?"

"Maybe my lord."

"I'll be there thank you."

With that Yamato went away.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand

"Talk to you later." He said as he reluctantly dressed-up properly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived in Gaara's place, he saw the king of Greece giving him tribute for his wisdom, victory and courage

_What a big fat lie_ He said to himself

When the last king gave his tribute he noticed him standing there.

"I would like to talk alone with Sasuke."

Kakashi was there and when he passed him he quickly whispered,

"Ignore the politics and keep your cool."

When everyone is gone nobody talk and there was a long silence and Sasuke can't bear to be with in 1 meter radius with this  
guy so he started the conversation

"Apparently, you won a great victory, sire."

Gaara gave a smug smile to Sasuke and Sasuke fought the urge to punch that smile

"ahhh, incase you haven't noticed, the shore of Troy belonged to Hizashi in the morning and it belonged to me by early noon,  
the shortest of all the attempt on it's history."

"If it weren't for the soldiers you wouldn't---" He banged his hand on his arm rest

"History do not acknowledge soldiers, they acknowledge kings! And once this is over I would built Tablets that commemorates  
my victory all over the Aegean! Not yours! Do you think I'm stupid?! I know you're here for glory but the glory would be all mine!  
History would read that Gaara, high-king of Aegean valiantly conquered Troy! Not Sasuke or any soldiers!"  
He glared hard at Gaara  
_Did he snapped?_

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, I've heard that you sacked the temple of Apollo. My, oh my, you're one terrible man."

"Is this all about it?! You want gold?! Then take it, it's my gift for your courage!" He spat at him

"Oh, I have already taken something more than gold."

He was confused for some seconds then it sink into his head

_Hinata!_

He then heard her voice, he saw her with two men holding her in each side.

"Let go of me you scums!" She had some bruises maybe perhaps she fought back, this angered him

"Let her go, I don't have anything against you but if you wouldn't her go, you wouldn't see tomorrow."

He drew his sword and the two men threw her to the ground and unsheathed their swords too.

Hinata didn't want to see another bloodshed, she had seen enough when the priest and the priestess were massacred  
mercilessly.

"STOP!" She cried

Sasuke looked at her, he noticed she had unshed tears in her eyes and this made his inside clench

"Too many people had died today, that is enough for one day. If killing is your only way of dealing then it's your curse."

He was silent and he sheathed back his sword. Gaara signaled the two men to leave.

"My, the great Sasuke, silenced by a captive?" he said mockingly as he go to her side and stroke her hair

Now he really wants to gut the guy

"Soft. Let me see, I'll have her to scrub my back, prepare my bed and who knows after that..."

He was now beyond rage man, the temptation of gutting the guy was great but the look in her eyes stops him from doing so.  
Her eyes reflect the strong protection for life and great disdain of killing.

"You low, stupid, ignorant king. I swear you'll die before I do and I would happily look down upon your cursed corpse."  
He said to him, each words laced with venom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_In Troy_**

"Could it be that she's already dead?" Sakura ask as she cried and his husband embraced her and kissed her forehead

Ino can't resist crying too, Hinata had been nice to her.

_She's such a sweet young woman to die in a brute way, she deserves better_

Shikamaru hugged her,

"It's okay, let's not jump into conclusions."

Neji then looked at Shikamaru

"I haven't seen her body there but maybe she was killed deeper in the temple, I'd rather think that she's dead  
than to think she had end-up as a slace to those demons."

"True, enough Neji but I'd rather hope that Hinata is alive out there. It might be disgracing to be the slave of  
the enemy but if that is the truth, she's a smart woman and she'll manage to come back to us."

"Father's right, Neji. If she's alive and made it back here, I'll be glad and made those bastards pay dearly if they  
ever dare to touch the tip of her fingers.

The Trojan royalty were full of worries about Hinata but they can't do anything. The temple had been subdue by the  
enemy, it would be suicide to go there and confirm if she's dead and going to the enemy camp is out of the question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooh! There! Done! I made it a long chapter to get back from not updating it for awhile and I'll be busy in  
the coming days, so it might take me awhile to update but please bear with me. Hey, kindly tell me of what  
you think of this chapter, pretty please. Where do I have to improve?  
Is the war part description good enough, it's supposed to a bit gloomy and heavy in tone, so is it ?  
Is anybody reading this?! AND Do I have to continue this?! Just asking! And oh! Thanks alot to nejisakura!


	5. Decision and his mother

A/N: I'm really sorry!!! I know it's been a long while since I updated this story. I feel bad about it, but what can do?! I lost my notebook! Good news is I found it stuck in my Chemistry book!!! So enjoy guyz!

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

* * *

Sasuke was thinking of a thousand ways of killing that pathetic excuse for a king. He wanted to feed him to the sharks of the Aegean seas but then again, he thinks it would be more agonizing if he would feed Gaara to the vicious crocodiles of the Nile. He remained plotting there in his tent, feeling an incredible loathing inside. He felt so humiliated. HE, Sasuke, the greatest of the warriors there is, wasn't able to do anything to protect what is **his**. Yes, for him she belongs to him. She's his prize for being victorious and that scum took her away from HIM!!! 

He felt someone entering his tent. He looked-up to the intruder that dared to disturb his thoughts. Kakashi. He threw daggers to him. Kakashi had a shiver run down his spine, Sasuke's way to scary right now, scarier than he ever saw him before. He looks ready for a kill. He's lucky he's Kakashi, if he's any other person he wouldn't hesitate to kill the intruder.

"I… want… to… be… left… alone…" He said in a dangerously low tone, pausing on every word to add emphasize.

Kakashi was really scared now but so far, Sasuke hadn't tried to kill him yet. He decided to push his luck on this one, he's been a very lucky guy anyway. He took a deep breath and step inside.

"It's a lovely day for a battle lord Sasuke. In fact, we won a brilliant battle though I must admit it was hard battle without you, we lost a lot of men. What a waste if you were there—"

"Leave…" He said in a slow, low and dark tone. Kakashi gulped and was officially scared now, but nonetheless, he stayed.

"I was wondering of your absence and I remembered that it may had something to do with your encounter yesterday with our lord…" He said looking intently to Sasuke, who immediately looked-up at him sharply.

"That bastard is not my lord." He said with gritted teeth. For a moment there Kakashi thought Sasuke would lounge at him and slit his throat, he looks really dark right now.

"I understand. He's not your lord. I was just wondering Sasuke, if you would grace us with your presence tomorrow on the battle field." Sasuke stand-up and turned his back to Kakashi.

"No… I would not lift a finger for his cause anymore." He said and by the sounds of it, Kakashi knows that his decision is final. He couldn't possibly do anything to change his mind. Kakashi gave a sigh.

"If that's your decision then shall it be…" He said as he started to walk towards the exit but paused by the opening, his back towards Sasuke.

"In your hands Sasuke...You had the power to save many live. May the gods be with you my warlord…" he then finally left.

"Tch. As if flattery would change my mind." He said to one in particular.

_Hinata… How are you doing? _He asked himself as he resumed sitting on the pile of soft furs…

Thoughts of seeing her again filled his mind. The thought of hearing her soft voice and he remembered the soft feel of her cheeks against the back of his hand. Anger then consumed him again. The thought of that bastard touching her makes his blood boil in rage.

The sun has already set on the horizon, the stars are now out in the sky. He walked to the sea shore and sat there hearing the soft voice of the sea. Everything was serene and beautiful but his heart is crying out. In an instant he realized that he wasn't alone anymore. He felt arms around his neck and he hold on to the arms.

"Mother what are you doing here? A creature such as you shouldn't be in this cursed land of blood spills." The sea nymph gently removed her arms around his neck and sat beside him.

"You are my son and I heard your heart. It was crying out in humiliation, anger and pain… Tell me…" He said softly like the foams of the sea.

"Humiliation for my prize being taken away from me, anger because I did nothing to stop them, and I feel pain for being torn from her… I can't explain mother but… Something hurts in here…" He said as he clutch into his chest just above his heart.

"My son… I think you are in love with your prize, with this woman…" She said softly as she looks at him with pure concern but suddenly her expression became harder for a split second, though it was only for a very brief moment, Sasuke didn't missed it…

"My son, when you decided to sail to Troy… Your fate has been sealed… You will die an early death as you walk your way to glory… Love would only make it harder than it is already to you…" She said sadly as a tear slid down her face.

"Mother, do not weep for me… I have chosen this by myself and I'll be responsible for my choice but this is my life mother… You know how I love to defy my destiny…" he said as he wipes his mother's tears away.

"Listen to me my son, this is a fate that you cannot defy. A fate decreed by the king of the gods himself, but you are right… This is your life, love as you wish…" She said as she stand-up and walked towards the sea. He stood-up from the ground.

"I must go my way now… Be careful my son…" She said as he look to him over her shoulder.

"Thank you mother…" He said as she disappeared in the night sea…

* * *

A/N: I can understand if you're pissed. I would also be pissed if the author of a story that I read wouldn't be updating for a long long time. Gomen Nasai Minna-san, I think I wouldn't be able to update again for awhile. You see, the finals in my place is fast approaching but after that I'll be free again to write as I wish! 


End file.
